federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Norad
Anthony Norad, Jr. is the adopted son of a famous Admiral, as well as prolific weapons designer within the Federation. Known to be endearingly narcissistic, his confidence is something he can proudly say is merited. He works as a Starfleet weapons designer in Future Plots who serves as the first officer on the USS Fenrir-B. For his current plot counterpart, see Anthony Norad CP. Family Information Immediate Family Born April 04, 2358. *'Parents' - Sasha Burke (2342) and Gervais Deveron (2330). *'Adoptive Parents' - Natalie Norad (2332-2404) and Anthony Norad Sr. (2329 - 2375). When Anthony was born he was given up for adoption because his mother had been too young and felt she was unfit for motherhood. Placed into a foster home, he was soon adopted by the Norad's. Because the couple continued to have trouble conceiving they wished to have children anyway. Anthony Sr. was an Admiral in Starfleet and Captained the vessel USS Stark during the Dominion War. During the first battle of Chin'toka, his ship was blown up by Cardassian and Dominion forces. After the death of his father, Tony became closer with his mother. *He does not have any in-laws, cousins, nieces or nephews. Children Ethan Norad *'Born:' July, 2405 *'Mother:' Delaney Almin. *'Species: '''3/4 Terran, 1/8 Betazoid, 1/8 Deltan As tony's first child, Ethan Norad was the product of his parents just having bad timing. When Tony forgot his injections after the death of his mother and Delaney was on treatments for her pheromones her injections were counteracted. His conception caused the couple to break up shortly after. Personal Life Miranda McCain Tony met his former fiance, Miranda McCain, when she was his secretary in 2395.Though Tony has been known for his womanizing ways, he has never been one to settle down. They were briefly engaged for three months before he called off the wedding due to cold feet and his issues with commitment. Often obsessive with his work. Tony tends to be the lone wolf and likes to tinker more than seriously romance. Delaney Almin Tony met his son's mother, Delaney Almin, randomly in a bar before forming an attachment to her. Having a series of sexual encounters, feelings began to develop before they became an unofficial couple. Not wishing to get too emotional they kept things at a distance, almost breaking up a couple times until finally severing their relationship when he asked her to get an abortion. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2375-2378. Tony was spurred on by his fathers death, Anthony went full throttle into a degree with a double major in Security and Engineering. Graduating early after only three years, he had worked through his summers and became an Ensign in 2378 with honourary mentions as the years magna cum-laude. Military Career Wishing to stay on Earth and help rebuild the Federation, as well as retrofit current security and weapons systems, Tony remained consistently on the planet throughout his career until Tony was promoted to Commander in 2390 along with a position as a professor at the Starfleet Academy. However, in 2393, he was accused of having inappropriate relations with a student and reprimanded with a demotion and expulsion from the Academy. Later, in 2399 Tony discovered that many of his weapon designs were being used by the Syndicate, so he switched tracks by accepting a position on the USS Valiant in 2400 as Operations Supervisor. Tony found teaching wasn't for him and worked as a freelance consultant on Greenwood Energy Initiative as a civilian after being discharged until force re-enlistment in 2403. He was placed on the USS Fenrir as first officer and given a promotion to Commander until the decommissioning of the ship in March, 2404. He later continued the first officer position on the new Fenrir-B. Years as *'Ensign:' 2378 - 2380; *'Lieutenant:' 2380 - 2385; *'Lt. Commander:' 2385 - 2390; *'Commander:' 2390 - 2393; *'Lt. Commander:' 2393 - 2401; *Resigned: 2401-2403; *'Lt. Commander: 2403-2403; *'Commander: '(Nov) 2403-Current. Commendations *'''Cadet Star: Given to a character who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Meritorious Service Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. *'Commendation Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected but does not fall into any of the above categories. *'Achievement Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose work and achievements in a particular field has exceeded the expectations of their commanding officer. *'Daystrom Engineering Pin:' Award presented to an officer who has made a contribution to the fields of engineering and/or science or has utilized the existing technology in an innovative way. *'Cochrane Award for Excellence:' Award given to a character who has contributed greatly in the field of engineering and/or sciences. Reprimands *Received a letter of admonishment in 2384 for inappropriate behaviour with a superior officer. *Received a demotion from Commander to Lt. Commander, as well as expulsion from his position as Professor, after it came to light that he had inappropriate sexual relations with Cadet Lasharna R'Shar. Though the Cadet was legal, the breach of conduct was enough to warrant his removal. *In 2401 was accused of conduct unbecoming of an officer and given a discharge from the fleet. *In 2404 was arrested for public intoxication after getting drunk in San Francisco. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Engineering Category:USS Fenrir Category:Red Squad Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:All Characters